Americans Need I say More?
by Silvergust
Summary: This is just a short fluff of America and England. America has a small problem and only Britain can help.


"Engwand!" a small voice called to him from the other bedroom. It had been a couple of months since they had started dating, but he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. America often talked in his sleep, but he had never sounded like a child. "Engwand!" this time the voice sounded more panicked.

England burst into the room and flicked on the light. "America!"

"Engwand. Wook at me!" the little child cried looking up at him from the bed that now seemed too large.

"You look like the child from the day you first joined me," England said his eyes welling with tears. Just the sight of a young America brought back thousands of warm happy memories that always seemed to end with that dark, bloody war.

"Pwease, Engwand, fix this!" America yelled jumping up and reaching toward his lover and previous caretaker. The jacket, that was now too small for him, slid off his shoulders and hit the bed with a soft thud.

England, snapping out of his memories, picked up the child and held him closely as he walked into his study. "You know, you're much cuter like this," he pointed out.

America stuck out his tongue and glared at the older country. "We have a meeting tomowo!"

"I could just keep you here and lock you in the basement," England said thoughtfully.

"Fwance would get me!" America cried burying his face into England's shirt.

England rubbed America's back. "Hush, I was only joking. Here," he said pulling a bottle of green ooz like liquid off one of his shelves. "This should change you back to normal."

America sneered down at the goop that England had handed him.

"Oh, drink it!" England said in exasperation. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"That's what you said about the scones!" America yelled.

England put America down and looked around his shelf. Behind him America closed his eyes and gulped down the liquid.

"Ugh! Did you take some of France's snails to make this!?" America yelled. He was growing up, but his voice sounded funny and he felt weird. Not the good kind of weird either.

He looked down at his hands and almost screamed. Almost, but he was a hero and it was bad enough he had cried into England's shirt. He couldn't let England see him like this! Looking like this he was weak. Well Hungary wasn't weak, but that was because she was…well Hungary. He…he was America! A HE! America did the one thing he regretted doing he ran. He hid under his American flag covers after covering himself with his bomber jacket.

"America?" England asked outside of the door. "Are you okay? Did it work?"

"Go away!" America yelled. Great! He even sounded like a girl! The door opened a crack and he felt England's green eyes search him through the covers.

"America," England said sitting at the edge of the bed. "If something went wrong you can tell me. I told you I'll help you."

America cautiously looked out from under the covers and almost hid again when England's eyes met his own. "What happened to me?"

"You've turned into a girl."

"I know that!" America yelled. Sheesh he wasn't that stupid! "I want to know why all of this happening? Me turning into a child and now…look at me!"

England smiled pervertedly. "I am."

America blushed deeply, refusing to meet his lover's eyes. "I'm trying to be serious. We have a meeting tomorrow. I can't show up like this!"

"Maybe there's something wrong with your country," England suggested turning on the TV. There was nothing on the news about strange happenings in America. Okay, plan B. "Was it something you ate? Did you mess with any of my spells?"

"I had a burger and a milk shake, no it wasn't anything I ate. And NO I did not touch any of your spells. England, if I go to the meeting like this." He clutched the front of England's shirt. "France and Russia. What'll they do?" He buried his face in England's shoulder. He knew he wasn't being heroic, but even a hero wouldn't know what to do if they had suddenly turned to the opposite gender. There wasn't even a bad guy to blame it on!

England hugged America. It wasn't very often that the younger country actually showed fear. It was nice to know that America trusted him. He ran his hand through the other nations light brown hair. It had calmed the boy down in the past, so why not now?

"Alfred, calm down," England said using America's real name. It seemed to calm the younger down considerably. "We're going to fix this, okay?" He waited until America nodded before continuing. "Good. Come with me. I have another potion for you to try. No matter what happens don't run away this time," England said leading America by the hand. "Understood?"

"Yeah," America said with a shakey breath. God was he terrified, not that he would ever tell that to England.

England frowned as he looked through his potions. This would be so much easier if he only knew what had caused this to happen in the first place. If it was nothing actually happening in America then something had to be wrong with him, as a humanoid creature. He pulled a potion off the shelf, this one looked like a dark shade of purple.

America wanted to get away from it, purple was an evil color. Only he couldn't run. Not this time. He clutched his bomber jacket to stop his hands from shaking.

"We could just tell them you got sick," England said as he turned around.

"No, a hero never gets sick," America replied. "And even if he does he never calls in sick. If he called in sick bad guys—communists—would destroy the world."

England rapped him over the head with his knuckles. "Stop thinking like a child, America. Maybe turning into a girl isn't such a bad thing. At least every four years you could just say you were on your period instead of having people telling you, you have DID."

America glared at him as he took the purple liquid from the blond. Unhappily, he drank the strange concoction. He didn't like. While the other one had tasted like goop this one had no taste, but the magic in it shocked the back of his throat. It made his stomach churn and it wasn't long before he found himself hugging the toilet.

When he came back England had another potion for him to try.

"Iggy, what if there's no way to change me back?" America asked after a second failed attempt. (The least one didn't count. It had an effect, just not the desired one.)

"Would that be a bad thing?" England asked curiously. It was America he had fallen in love with. That America wasn't going to change whether the country was represented by a boy or a girl. It was still his Little America, no matter what.

"Yes!" America yelled. "It is bad. The hero would become the laughing stock of the entire world. You have to change me back."

America was desperate. That, England had to note, was a first. Now he remembered exactly why he had picked up the younger country, he would protect America, he had promised.

"There's only one other thing I can think of, but it's dangerous," England said not wanting to look at America. He was hoping deep down that America wouldn't accept this idea. The risk of losing the obnoxious nation was too great.

"I don't care!" America yelled. "If you think it'll work then I'm willing to try anything!"

England swallowed the lump in his throat and began drawing the pentagram he used for his magical spells. He then turned off all the lights so the only thing lighting the room was the soft glow of candles around the pentagram.

"Go stand in the center, but don't mess up any of the lines. If you do it won't work," England warned. _And you'll be sure to die. _He didn't add that last part seeing how America carefully maneuvered through the lines.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" England asked.

"Yes," came America's unnaturally short reply.

"Once I start chanting I can't be interrupted."

"Okay."

"This is your last chance to back out."

"England! A hero never backs out, besides you're my friend I trust you."

"Have you ever felt that trust might be misplaced?"

America shook her head, then shuddered when had he started thinking of himself as a girl? Well sure at the moment he wasn't exactly a he anymore, but…no matter. He decided he had left England waiting long enough.

"Never," America answered confidently.

England took a deep breath and began chanting. "Bulgee nolgee shipa to dumble dora the explorer." He repeated himself once more as the glow of green filled the room.

"England!" America yelled. To England his voice sound as though it were in pain, but he wasn't able to cross into the light, not until it disappeared. America screamed bloody murder.

England's fists tightened at his side. He couldn't do anything, but it wasn't his fault. He had tried to tell America it was a bad idea. It was no fault of his that America was a stubborn mule!

The light disappeared and he ran to America's side. The country was back to normal, but America wasn't moving. England took America's pulse, well, he was still alive. Carefully, England moved America to the couch. He had no trouble moving the larger man even considering his short stature. He was short not weak!

England turned on the TV and watched the news. There had been an earthquake in America the cracked the Washington Monument. Could that have been what had caused this? England looked at the sleeping country his worry ebbing away as America clung to his pant leg like a child. England gingerly stroked America's hair. He was glad to have America back to normal. At least they wouldn't have much explaining to do at tomorrow's meeting.


End file.
